


Fluff in the Fog

by Mlep



Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, message if i missed one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Dweet and David are forced to get away for some alone time. It says fluff but it’s just smut sry. I really tried but let’s just pretend David has a British accent mmkay~ tnx I gave up trying to write him one half way. This work is BETAED thank you frien :3
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095
Kudos: 37





	Fluff in the Fog

I’m so tired. My arms hurt from dropping pallets, vaulting, and doing gens. My back and sides are all ripped open, and my shoulder continues to tear as the rusted hook pierces through it. Every little movement causes pain to shoot through my system, but I keep pushing the black, spiny, appendage away from my chest. Jane and Cheryl both went down fairly quickly, getting eaten alive way too soon into the match. Poor Cheryl, she’s new and has already been through enough in her past life to be here. David, our last teammate alive, was… somewhere, hopefully looking for the hatch, too bad it was right in front of me and thoroughly trapped. I can feel my arms start shaking as tears sprung to my eyes. I hated dying, it always hurt and you would come back from the trial thoroughly fatigued. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, to prepare for the inevitable until I saw a figure run from the shadows. My eyes widened as I watched David maneuver through the minefield of traps towards me. But it was too late, the limb pulled back and I saw terror flash in Davids’s eyes.

“No!” he lunged for me as I felt the limb pierce my chest. I let out a cry, then everything faded to black.

I awoke in the weird, in-between life and death realm watching as David stares at the fallen hook I was just sacrificed on. The hatch flies open next to him pulling his attention. I “smile” softly as I watch him grudgingly jump in it activating some traps summoning the Hag in the process, but he was free, he escaped. I feel a tug on my conscience and I close my eyes to allow the Entity to place me back in my body, new and without wounds. This time when I awake, I am running through the fog towards the light of the fire as I see the figures of my fellow teammates loom up out of the darkness. When I am able to make out who’s who, I look to my left to find Jane, to my right was David, and to the right of him, Cheryl. Well at least it was over, now we were off the hook, literally and metaphorically, for the next few trials to recover our strength.

As we near the fire our pace slows, the aforementioned fatigue hitting us as soon as we were within range of the firelight. At least Jane and Cheryl had had good trials previously, my last few trials I hadn’t made it out of. I could tell the Entity was upset, it wasn’t getting the emotions it fed off of from me. I sighed, walking over to the main fire, too tired to go to my own pit. I collapse on the dirt resting up against the log. I didn’t notice Claudette and Jake already sitting there until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look up to my left to see Claudia’s concerned eyes. 

“Tough trial?” her voice was always nice to listen to... unless she was screaming that is. 

“Yeah, Hag was brutal and hungry. Tore right through us, eating up Jane and Cheryl. I got sacrificed and David was able to get the hatch,” I give a small smile after giving a brief summary of the last trial, and I allow my eyes close again.

“Oof that sucks, what is that four? Five times you haven’t gotten out? You doin’ ok?” this time Jake chimes in.

“Yeah something like that, I couldn’t get to him fast enough,” I hear David sit down to my right and I once again look up to meet concerned eyes. “I’m sorry, I shoulda left that gen the second you went down, I shoulda jus come straight for ya. I’m so sorry love.”

“Ugh, ok I’m leaving. You two can be a cutesy couple as long as I’m not around,” I laugh as Jake gets up and heads in the direction of his fire. 

Before he leaves David chimes in, “Sorry but not all of us are monster-fuckers like you!” A middle finger from Jake before disappearing.

“Well looks like I’ll be leaving too, now that Cheryl is back Quen, Jeff and I are going to learn a few of her perks. You two behave,” I smile as I watch Claudette get up and leave as well. As soon as she’s out of sight David drops to his knees and wraps me up in his arms. 

“Dwight I’m so sorry, I shoulda come for ya faster love,” he pulls me up off the ground and sets me on his lap. 

I wrap my arms around his neck relaxing into his embrace, “It’s ok, I’m here now, I’m alive and well, I haven’t been doing my best so if anything it’s my own fault I got sacrificed. You did everything you could for me, for all of us, it was just a hard trial. It’s ok,” I soothe, rubbing gently at the back of his head. I can feel him shaking as he pushes at my waist and upper back forcing us flush together. David always seems to be the huge arrogant jackass of the group, when in reality, he’s a huge softie. He has his fears and insecurities like the rest of us, one of his biggest fears is watching me die in trials so I understand why he was so upset. I continue whispering soft nothings into his ear, as my fingers keep up their ministrations on his scalp and upper neck. I am close to falling asleep when a sweet smell hits my senses. I jerk awake startling David who looks confused for a second before smelling it as well. It smells similar to the Sweet William offerings but not quite. 

It clicks as I shoot up, fight or flight response kicking in, “David, we need to go. It’s him,” I hiss. Now killers can’t come into the light of our fires, but they can definitely lure us out of the light. David stands beside me as I stare into the darkness.

An evil laugh sounds startling us and making me flinch, “I’m not here for that. I was sent to give you a present,” usually killers don’t talk, especially not Kenneth. His croaky, eerie, voice shakes me to my core. My body tenses and I am close to running like a hare in a hunt if it weren’t for David’s arms wrapping securely around me, grounding me mentally and physically. 

“Yeah like we believe that! We can smell your fuckin’ drugs ya cunt!” David shouts as he pushes me behind him. 

Another unsettling laugh rings out, “That’s why I’m here. Your little friend has been having a rough time, so I was sent to help him relax.” Three bottles are thrown out of the darkness in quick succession, surrounding us perfectly in a hazy mist.

“Damn it,” David cusses turning to wrap me up in his arms as if shielding me from another attack. 

“Well looks like I’m done here, be good and help him out will ya?” with that laughing can be heard drifting away back into the ominous mist. 

Despite having my face buried deep in David’s chest I can still feel myself becoming giddy. Usually, in trails, we are given some grace and are able to shake the effects of the gas fairly easily. Now, however, I could feel the toxin seep into every fiber of my being, taking control of me. David seemed to be drifting under the effects as well, his arms loosened and he pulled back enough to look at me. His eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown wide, and a faint blush graced his cheeks. I giggle as my hands came up to rest on his cheeks pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft as my hands slowly wrapped around his neck, his own dropping down to rest on my hips. We stay like that, gently snogging, for what could easily be anywhere from five minutes to an hour. Eventually, I feel hands move to my ass pushing my hips into a hard bulge. I giggle again pulling back to smile innocently up at the bigger man. I roll my hips into him as I bite my lower lip. Bingo. I unlocked the feral side of my lover as he growled, lunging for my neck and sinking his teeth in. I whine out a moan, shaking as he bit deep into my flesh enough to draw blood. He finally pulls back when I stop trembling, looking into my eyes with lust. I immediately am frozen as my eyes spot my own blood being licked from his lips. 

“Come on’ love, le’s go somewhere private~” he practically growls into my ear, large hands sliding down to the globes of my ass. I keen out pulling myself up and wrapping my legs around the larger man’s hips grinding his swelling cock into my lower half. I bury my face into his neck, as we turn towards the woods and away from the others’ fire pits. As we walk, I begin kissing, licking, and nipping my way up to David’s neck, along his jaw, behind his ear, over his rose tattoo, and finally his cheek. At this point in time, we had wandered, hopefully, deep enough into the wood and into a small clearing. The eerie, full, moon hung low overhead, bathing us in a pale white and illuminating our every action to any onlooker. The thought of being watched, especially by murderous killers, had me on edge, and erotic edge. A tremor shot down my spine and my breath caught in my throat as I catch a glimpse of something in the darkened underbrush. But before my eyes could adjust it was gone. Oh well. 

“Le’s get this off’a ya doll,” a pull to my tie has me focusing on more prominent issues. For one the massive erection pressing into my ass. I am gently laid down on what feels like moss as I am slowly undressed. I feel the coldness of the night lap at my now exposed chest as large, calloused, warm hands scour their ways across the pale expanse. I lift my hips up and whine at the contact, hoping, begging for something, just a little bit more. “All right, all right, I gotcha, don’t ya worry love, I’ll take good care o ya. But first…” he pulls back, standing on his knees as he starts undressing his upper half. He throws his undershirt to the side as I understand what he’s getting at. I then position myself so I am face to crotch with the man in front of me, ass lifted high as I get down on my hands and knees to please my lover. 

“Aww look ‘at ya, always so ready ta please me aren’t ya?” I look up through my eyelashes nodding, accidentally letting my glasses slide down my nose. “Fuckin’ beautiful ya are,” this time it comes out as a whisper, but I catch it, blushing and looking down at the tented pants before me. I receive a small chuckle as hands come down to free the cock from its confines. I whine as I look up at the massive organ, and am once again questioning how the absolute fuck does that fit in me? Hands make their way into my messy hair as I slowly close my eyes, sticking my tongue out and licking a long stripe from about the halfway point to the tip. I continue this process each time starting lower and lower down on his shaft sometimes alternating between sucking and licking certain spots and veins. When I finally reach the base I look back up to David to see his flushed face and half-lidded eyes. That’s enough encouragement as I pull back, licking one last stripe up to his tip before diving the head straight into my throat. David throws his head back and lets out a loud moan, fingers clenching into my hair for stability. The sound of my lover making such noises because of me had me leaking heavily in my pants. 

I catch a flick of something white in the corner of my left eye and I squint into the darkness searching. Before I am able to identify the source of the movement, I am once again drawn out of my search as I am forced slowly down further onto the larger man’s cock. My eyes roll up inside my head as I feel the organ enter my throat, slowly, oh so slowly pushing further and further down. But no matter how hard we tried, I would never be able to fit it all in. After a second of oxygen-deprived bliss, David pulls back with a groan. As I start licking at his cock again, he sits back pulling my head with him. 

“Tha’s right love, come on, show me what your pretty little mouth can do~” came the breathless whispers of encouragement. Tears sting the corners of my eyes as I allow myself to sink further and further down, stretching my throat and cutting off my oxygen. I shake, ass lifted high as my front half bends down, hands tucked neatly beneath my chest. I can feel my own erection leaking heavily in my tented jeans and roll my hips. A pitiful attempt for some sort of relief that had me easily moaning around the shaft stuffing my throat. I finally pull back for air, dragging my teeth as I go drawing another groan from the man below me. I swirl my tongue around the tip as I catch my breath. I only sink down about half as far as I did last time, but this time I hollow my cheeks and suck, hard. Fingers fist and pull at my hair as I hear David actually cry out in ecstasy. I continue with my work eventually having my hands come up and fondle the larger man's balls and what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. He tries his hardest not to force my head down as he murmurs sweet encouragement into the endless night. I could feel his dick twitching in my throat leaking an excessive amount of pre and I knew he was close. I felt my face flush with shame as I could feel myself draw nearer to my own edge from just sucking cock. 

‘What had I become?’ I thought as my eyes roll back inside my head sinking back down on the large organ. I feel it twitch again and finally release hot thick cum down my throat. I moan at the sensation as a shudder wracks my form and I release my own spent in my jeans eyes closing in delicious bliss. ‘A cock thirsty whore is what I’ve become’ I think vaguely through the haze clouding my mind. I barely register David pulling me off of him before I feel creamy, white, spent spilling down my face. 

“Holy shit,” came the breathless whisper from above “ya came from just that? Damn, ya really are just a horny slut aren’t ya?” Fingers card gently through my hair pulling my face up to look into the larger man’s eyes. I can see cum dripping down my glasses and feel some stick to my eyelashes as I bat my eyes up at him. He groans as a hand comes down to cup my face, a finger swipes up some cum and pushes the drop into my mouth. I suck greedily at the digit letting my eyes slip closed again at the taste. I am pushed up and into a sitting position with a hand on my waist as I clean the finger in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the appendage. David pulls his hand back, but before I can really react I feel lips press firmly against mine. I allow myself to then be lowered back down onto the moss below, one hand holding onto my waist, my own arms wrapping around the larger man’s neck. 

I can feel the David press into my supine form, pushing me into the soft, non-vascular, plant below. Our now sweat-slicked chests press firmly together as my arms find their way from around the larger man’s neck to his back. Finally, he pulls back only to leave a hot trail of saliva and kisses down to my wounded neck. I buck up into him when he licks a long stripe over the dried blood trails and platelet sealed wound. Hands move from my narrow waist dragging up to my pecs and squeeze. I can feel myself slowly growing erect once again as my body is toyed with. Hickies, bruises, and bitemarks make their way onto every inch of my exposed, pale, flesh, and I can do nothing but writhe under the sensational torture. Despite the state of pure bliss I find myself in, I can’t help but notice my sixth sense warning me of impending doom. Something was wrong. I open my eyes, David, once again not getting the strange feeling of eyes on our vulnerable forms. They say third times the charm, but as I peer out once more into the darkness, I am not greeted with answers but instead a sickly sweet aroma. I almost choke on my tongue as a wave of the new aphrodisiac wracks my form, eyes rolling back inside my head. ‘Damn it Kenneth’ I think as my thoughts become clouded with lust once more. I groan as I feel myself become fully erect and pressing into the man above for some sort of relief. 

The new drug seems to have pervaded his senses as well if the bulge pressing into my thigh is anything to go by. A heady groan is the only warning before teeth are sinking into the flesh around my right nipple. It’s not as brutal as the one on my neck, but it still manages to have me writhing in ecstatic misery. I needed to be filled, I needed David’s cock so far up my ass I won’t be able to sit for a month. I needed to be plowed open, now. 

I growled as I pushed on the larger man’s chest, hard. Whether it be a sudden burst of strength on my side, the willingness of my partner, or a little bit of both; I had managed to get him to sit up and off of me. I quickly push him down onto his own back as my hands fly over my jeans in practiced haste. I hazily process my entrance leaking an oddly slippery substance as I position myself over my lover’s supine form. I lick my lips greedily as I gaze down over taught muscles, flushed skin, and sweet, musky, sweat. I gently rub the head of David’s cock over my entrance and let out a pathetic whine as it catches on my rim. I can feel large hands rest gently on my hips and begin to get comfortable with the new position before they force me down hard on the large organ. I let out a broken scream as I am fully impaled on his shaft, throwing my head back and screaming into the night. 

I drop forward after the initial shock, hands catching my shaking form from falling by planting themselves on David’s massive pecs. I don’t allow myself as much time, as usual, to adjust, too high off of whatever drug had laced itself through my system to care. I am panting as I pick myself up about halfway off of the cock below before dropping back down with a groan. A brutal, sloppy, pace is started as breathy moans slip freely from my parted lips. The hands on my hips leave dark bruises in their wake in an attempt to keep up the rough pace. It feels like hours, seconds, days, a moment, before a blinding light strikes before my eyes, I wail out, hands scrambling for purchase on the flesh before me as my prostate is struck head-on, only for him to stop and grind into it. A breathy chuckle from below signifies that he had done it on purpose. Jerk. 

My whimpers gradually morph into slutty moans as I try rolling my hips to get that brutal pace back. I don’t realize or even understand the words falling from my own two lips, but they seem to have done something right as I am hoisted up and am forced down face-first into the ground below. My glasses are askew and remain in that position in favor of holding my ass high for my lover to breach once more. I am rewarded for my efforts as I feel my body stuffed with a thick, hot, cock, and a slap to the ass. The pace starts up instantly, and faster, deeper, harder than before, causing my hands to scramble desperately for stability, digging into the soft green and brown turf below. I’m keening, moaning, and babbling incoherently as my body is abused from behind. All I can do is lay there helplessly as my body is wracked with wave after wave for pure bliss. 

I can feel David losing his grip as his thrusts become increasingly more erratic, his deep labored breaths puffing hot against my bare neck. I cry out as my prostate is struck especially hard and I cum shaking as the thrusting continues. White flashes across my vision as I release onto the cold moss below, eyes rolling back in my skull as my mind short-circuits. When I come to, I am greeted with a heady groan and hot seed filling up my already stuffed entrance. I whimper as I feel my cock twitch with interest and silently will myself to not become erect again. I feel David pull out and release me from his grasp allowing me to collapse fully against the moss. My body feels like molasses, slow, moving, goo. My mind is left vacuous in the aftershock of everything that just came to pass. Only vaguely comprehending being wrapped up in strong warmth before allowing myself to drift into unconsciousness.

A snap is all that is heard before darkness consumes me fully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slow and lazy but here's this. More to come, and if you requested something eons ago its coming. I'm sorry ;-;


End file.
